Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method and, more particularly, to image processing of reading out, by an imaging medium, additional information from a printed product in which information other than image information, for example, voice information, text information, and completely different image information such as pieces of information about an image are visually unnoticeably embedded as additional information in the image information.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, it is becoming possible to shoot a printed product with multiplexed additional information a plurality of times by a portable terminal and merge the analysis results of the plurality of shot images, thereby suppressing the influence of random noise such as a camera shake in the portable terminal and finally correctly acquiring the additional information of the printed product (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-50043).
In the conventional method, since random noise such as a camera shake exists in a difference place at random for each shot image, the influence of the random noise can be suppressed by merging the analysis results of the plurality of shot images. For example, if part of multiplexed additional information is acquired from at least one of the plurality of shot images, the whole additional information can be obtained by merging pieces of additional information demultiplexed from the plurality of images. However, stationary noise caused by the reflection image of the light of the portable terminal, lens aberrations, and the like continuously exists without changing its location for each shot image. For this reason, if the plurality of shot images are only merged by the conventional method, noise occurs at same position even in an image after merging, and additional information unintended by the user may be acquired.